Gra w podchody
by Freedie
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. Sherlock Holmes wraca na Baker Street, ale czy na pewno wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej...?


- 001 -

_Powiedz mu, Sherlock... Zanim zrobi coś irracjonalnego. - MH_

Sherlock odczytał wiadomość na komórce od swojego brata Mycrofta, siedząc na ławce w parku, który otaczał cmentarz. Był to jeden z tych pierwszych jesiennych dni, gdy temperatura sprzyjała jeszcze wspólnym spacerom, chociaż pogoda coraz częściej zaskakiwała ludzi przejściowymi opadami deszczu. Liście na drzewach powoli zaczynały zmieniać swe barwy, a wokoło rozbrzmiewały ostatnie świergotania ptaków, które jakby oznajmiały, że niebawem odlecą w cieplejsze okolice.

Mając to już w zwyczaju, detektyw postawił kołnierz swojego płaszcza do góry, a szyję obwiązał szalikiem. Tym razem jednak miał inne powody by ukrywać swą twarz. Jeżeli ktoś rozpoznałby lub chociażby zobaczył mężczyznę, który był uznany za zmarłego, natychmiast pojawiłyby się różne plotki. Na pewno szybko trafiłyby one do gazet, powodując kolejny skandal, przyciągając niepotrzebną uwagę. Sherlock nie potrzebował więcej bluźnierstw przeciwko swojemu nazwisku.

Detektyw przyglądał się Johnowi z pewnej odległości – był to nawyk, którego nabrał w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat. Trzy lata... Tyle już minęło... Tyle czasu odkąd Sherlock udawał martwego... Przez ten czasu po prostu obserwował Johna, sprawdzając czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Nienawidził tego, co robił, jednak nie miał wyjścia. Musiał czekać, aż wszystkie skandale nagłośnione przez media ucichną, a jego nazwisko pozostanie wspomnieniem.

To nie tak, że siedział bezczynnie z założonymi rękami i nic nie robił w sprawie tych kłamstw. Mycroft zaoferował mu pomoc, którą rzecz jasna przyjął, acz niechętnie, ale dzięki temu udało mu się częściowo zachować dobre imię. Pojawiały się drobne artykuły, które działały na korzyść detektywa, ale były raczej spychane na margines; społeczeństwo wręcz pożądało afery, która wprowadziłaby coś ciekawego do ich monotonnego codziennego życia. Z czasem jednak temat detektywa-oszusta przestał być tak interesujący. Część ludzi zwyczajnie odrzuciła go w niepamięć, a część zainteresowała się czymś innym. Sherlock był jednak pewien faktu, że w tym czasie zyskał spore grono, które opowiadało się po jego jego stronie, a z każdym dniem, tygodniem, miesiącem rosła liczba tych, którzy wierzyli w jego niewinność. Teraz tylko musiał czekać na odpowiedni moment, by się ujawnić. Ale to czekanie było takie męczące i bolesne!

Z tego co Sherlock zdołał dostrzec, John znowu przemawiał do „jego" grobu. Zauważył, że robił to często, niemalże błagając, by stał się cud, który sprawi, że jego przyjaciel ożyje... Tak bardzo chciał to zrobić. Nawet teraz, zaraz, podejść do niego, powiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku, że nic się nie stało, że... żyje.

Detektyw doradczy siedział jeszcze chwilę w parku, obserwując mężczyznę stojącego przed grobem ze zwieszoną głową. „_Muszę mu powiedzieć..."_, pomyślał. „_Ale... _jak_?"._

Normalnie – to był jedyny pomysł, który wpadł mu do głowy. I z tym postanowieniem udał się do mieszkania znajdującego się przy 221B Baker Street.

Minęły trzy lata odkąd genialny detektyw Sherlock Holmes popełnił samobójstwo. Johnowi Watsonowi wciąż było trudno przyjąć do wiadomości ten fakt – po prostu uważał to za niemożliwe, że jego przyjaciel zdołał zrobić coś takiego. To było do niego zbyt niepodobne. Dziennikarze mieli jednak inne zdanie. Przez pierwsze miesiące po wypadku w gazetach, telewizji i internecie masowo pojawiały się dosyć nieprzyjemne wypowiedzi dotyczące detektywa doradczego. Teraz jednak sprawa zaczynała powoli cichnąć – już niedługo niemal każdy miał zapomnieć o największym oszuście ostatnich lat.

Ale nie John. On nigdy by nie zapomniał o swoim przyjacielu. Nie wierzył w oszczerstwa, które usłyszał pod adresem Sherlocka. Tylko jedno pytanie nieustannie pojawiało się w jego głowie – dlaczego? Dlaczego zrobił coś takiego? Dlaczego... skoczył...?

Mawiali, że czas leczy rany, jednak to powiedzenie nie sprawdziło się w przypadku lekarza. Pomimo iż minęły już trzy lata – _aż_ trzy lata – wciąż odczuwał nieobecność swojego przyjaciela. Dni wypełnione były bólem, potwornym cierpieniem, które przeplatało się ze sztucznym udawaniem, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jego codziennym rytuałem stało się odwiedzanie grobu Sherlocka. Potrafił stać przed nim naprawdę długo, prosząc jakąś wyższą siłę by to, co się stało, okazało się nieprawdziwe – chociaż był całkowicie świadomy... całkowicie świadomy, że _nie da się_ wskrzesić człowieka. A wiedział, że detektyw naprawdę umarł – przecież widział co się stało. Widział upadek, nawet sprawdzał jego puls... Z pewnością nie była to jedna z jego sztuczek.

Prześladowało go to w koszmarach, które miewał co noc.

Skończywszy pewien rodzaj przemowy, którą można by nazwać modlitwą, odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął powoli iść przez park, kierując się w stronę bramy cmentarza. Idąc alejką pomiędzy drzewami postanowił, że tego popołudnia powoli zacznie pakować swoje rzeczy znajdujące się na Baker Street. John z jednej strony nie chciał opuszczać tego mieszkania, które teraz było tak puste bez Sherlocka, z drugiej niestety stwierdził, że może ułatwiłoby mu to powrót do normalnego życia. Nie chciał też już dłużej nadużywać dobroci pani Hudson, która przecież musiała się z czegoś utrzymywać, a John nie był w stanie sam opłacać czynszu.

Szybko zajechał taksówką pod dom na Baker Street. Przestępując próg, zaczął się zastanawiać co właściwie powinien zrobić z rzeczami Sherlocka. Zostawić je, spakować do jakichś pudeł? Nie był pewien czy Mycroftowi zależało na tym, by posiadać te rzeczy jako pewien rodzaj pamiątki.

Z tymi i innymi myślami kłębiącymi się w jego głowie otworzył z cichym skrzypnięciem drzwi do mieszkania 221B. Wszystko znajdowało się na swoim miejscu; pokój wyglądał tak codziennie i przytulnie... Jednak coś się nie zgadzało...

John z małym opóźnieniem zorientował się, że w pomieszczeniu znajduje się ktoś jeszcze oprócz niego, ktoś kto nie był panią Hudson, której najbardziej by się tu spodziewał. Na środku pokoju stał mężczyzna zdecydowanie wyższy od lekarza, szczelnie otulony długim czarnym płaszczem i szyją obwiązaną granatowym szalikiem. Ciemne włosy ułożone w artystycznym nieładzie okalały jego twarz, w której szczególnie zarysowane były kości policzkowe.

Zobaczywszy Johna zamarł w miejscu, wbijając spojrzenie swych niebieskich oczu prosto w niego. Na jego twarzy odmalowały się uczucia ekscytacji, poczucia winy, a także niepewności, jakby nie wiedział czy powinien teraz stać czy siedzieć lub co ma powiedzieć i w jaki sposób.

- John? - padło w końcu z ust Sherlocka.

Lekarz zamrugał oczami, jakby dopiero teraz do niego dotarło kto przed nim stoi. Ale... To niemożliwe... On nie może... Nie... Tuż przed nim stał Sherlock Holmes, ten sam Sherlock, z którym mieszkał przy 221B Baker Street, z którym uczestniczył w śledztwach; ten sam, który potrafił o trzeciej nad ranem grać na skrzypcach i który... Który powinien nie żyć!

Ten mężczyzna stał właśnie tu i teraz przed nim bez zadrapania na twarzy, jak gdyby nic nigdy się nie stało.

John zaklął cicho. Nogi ugięły się w kolanach, gdy przeanalizował to wszystko. Musiał oprzeć się o framugę drzwi, w innym wypadku z pewnością osunąłby się na ziemię. Widział jak Sherlock robi krok w jego stronę, odruchowo chcąc mu pomóc, ale jednak zatrzymał się, jak gdyby nie był pewny czy byłoby to właściwe posunięcie.

- Witaj, John – detektyw rzekł zamiast tego; w jego głosie pobrzmiewał rodzaj niepewności – pierwszy raz widać było, że właściwie nie wie co ma zrobić w takiej sytuacji. - Wróciłem.

Lekarz przełknął ślinę, biorąc głęboki oddech. Widział przed sobą mężczyznę, który był uznany za martwego... Chociaż głos w głębi jego umysłu wyraźnie mu podpowiadał, że coś takiego jest niemożliwe, John i tak był skłonny uwierzyć w to, że stoi przed nim prawdziwy, _żywy, _Sherlock Holmes. Przecież spędził z nim tyle czasu, widział jakich rzeczy detektyw potrafił dokonać. Nie potrafił sobie w racjonalny sposób wytłumaczyć jak uniknął śmierci, ale jednak wiedział, że stoi przed nim, tu i teraz.

Szok szybko został zastąpiony przez inne uczucia – smutek, żal, a może nawet złość o to, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel oszukał go w tak okrutny sposób, nawet jeśli miało to służyć jego dobru. Nim detektyw doradczy zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, John doskoczył do niego i wymierzył mu prawy sierpowy w tę jego piękną, nieskazitelną twarz.

- Trzy lata! Trzy cholerne lata, Sherlock! Coś ty sobie wyobrażał? - wykrzyknął z wyrzutem w głosie.

Lekarz odetchnął głęboko rzucając krótkie spojrzenie na swoją pięść, by potem przenieść je z powrotem na Sherlocka, który pod wpływem uderzenia zatoczył się odrobinę do tyłu. W zasadzie to ucieszył się widząc go ponownie, ale wciąż czuł się nieco urażony tym, jak został potraktowany.

- A więc... Należą mi się jakieś wyjaśnienia, nie sądzisz? - zapytał John. Starał się brzmieć jak najbardziej uprzejmie, by w jego głosie nie było słychać pretensji.

Sherlock skrzywił się lekko i pociągnął nosem, pocierając dłonią policzek, w który został uderzony.

- Tak, tak, miałem zamiar do tego przejść zanim mnie uderzyłeś – oznajmił zwyczajnie, rozglądając się po pokoju. - Chociaż powinienem był spodziewać się takiej reakcji z twojej strony.

Lekarz miał wrażenie, że Sherlock trochę zbagatelizował jego prośbę o opowiedzenie mu co nim kierowało trzy lata temu. - Więc może teraz mi wytłumaczysz co dokładnie wtedy się stało? Dlaczego, do cholery, zniknąłeś na trzy lata, bez słowa wyjaśnienia? Część ludzi rzeczywiście uwierzyła w kłamstwa o tobie! Wiem, że nie obchodzą cię opinie innych, ale na litość Boską, coś takiego powinno wzbudzić w tobie jakieś uczucia! Miałeś w ogóle pojęcie jak _ja _się poczułem? Widząc jak ty... Ty... - potok słów z ust Johna urwał się tak niespodziewanie jak się rozpoczął.

Przerażenie, rozpacz, niesamowity smutek, ogromne cierpienie – czuł, że emocje, które czuł jeszcze długo po upadku Sherlocka znowu powracają do niego. Nie chciał ich, nie chciał po raz kolejny przeżywać tego samego... Zwłaszcza stojąc przed obliczem Sherlocka.

John przełknął ślinę i zacisnął zęby czekając, aż teraz detektyw wykona swój ruch. Widział, że jego uwaga ponownie skupia się na nim. Mężczyzna rzucił mu jedne z jego badawczych spojrzeń, którym potrafił przeniknąć wszystko i wszystkich. Po paru sekundach zmarszczył brwi; otworzył usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Na jego twarzy odmalował się pewien rodzaj niepewności, jakby nie wiedział co teraz zrobić czy jakich słów użyć. Milczenie, które zapadło w pokoju, przerywały tylko odgłosy życia dobiegające z ulicy.

- Musiałem to zrobić – powiedział w końcu Sherlock, a jego głos był cichy, można nawet było w nim usłyszeć poczucie winy. - Musiałem poczekać aż wszystko ucichnie – wyjaśnił. - Nie mogłem cię o tym poinformować... I przepraszam. Wybacz mi, proszę.

- A teraz tak po prostu wróciłeś. Ktoś cię na pewno rozpozna i ludzie znowu zaczną gadać – stwierdził John. Westchnął głęboko, odchylił głowę do tyłu i potarł czoło dłonią. - Naprawdę, nie jesteś w stanie wyobrazić sobie jak się czułem... Proszę cię tylko o jedno – nie rób czegoś takiego już nigdy więcej.

- Udało mi się pozostać niezauważonym przez trzy lata. I przy okazji mieć cię na oku – zauważył Sherlock, wzruszając obojętnie ramionami. Zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem na kolejne słowa Johna. - Nie sądzę, żebym jeszcze raz planował skok z budynku – odpowiedział.

- Miałeś mnie..._Co_? - John rzucił detektywowi pełnie niedowierzania spojrzenie.

- Obserwowałem cię. Chciałem mieć pewność, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku – kąciki ust Sherlocka uniosły się na chwilę, ale był to ledwo zauważalny ruch. - W porządku, chociaż nie wiem czy jest to właściwe określenie. Wiele razy przemawiałeś do mojego grobu – dodał jeszcze, unosząc jedną brew.

Lekarz przestąpił z nogi na nogę, starając się ukryć grymas, który pojawił się na jego twarzy. Nie chciał się teraz zagłębiać w ten przykry dla niego temat, chociaż wiedział, że kiedyś pewnie będzie to konieczne.

- Hm, tak... Czasami ludzie tak robią... Odwiedzają zmarłych na cmentarzu. Rozmawiają z nimi. To całkiem normalne, jeżeli można to tak nazwać – zmusił się do odpowiedzi, po czym zaśmiał się krótko, ale bez cienia wesołości w głosie.

- Nie sądzę, zważając na to, że nie uważasz mnie za zwyczajnego człowieka – odpowiedział Sherlock po krótkiej chwili.

Owszem, ludzie miewają tendencje do chodzenia na groby swoich krewnych i bliskich, prowadzenia z nimi krótkich konwersacji, często pod postacią modlitw, ale John... On potrafił siedzieć tam i błagać o coś niemożliwego – żeby jego przyjaciel powrócił do świata żywych. Pomiędzy nim a Sherlockiem wykształciła się pewnego rodzaju więź, zupełnie inna niż relacje matki z dzieckiem czy miłości pomiędzy kochankami. Chociaż detektyw często wywyższał się ponad innych to tak naprawdę on i John uzupełniali się nawzajem powodując, że ich przyjaźń była trudna do opisania i często błędnie interpretowana.

W ciągu krótkiej chwili detektyw badawczo przypatrywał się lekarzowi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Zaraz jednak odwrócił wzrok, jakby zorientował się, że John nie chce rozmawiać na ten temat.

John odetchnął w duchu. Był niemal stuprocentowo pewien, że detektyw odgadł jego myśli, ale cieszył się, że nie drążył dalej tego tematu.

Lekarz opadł na fotel, obserwując jak jego przyjaciel zrzuca z siebie płaszcz i niedbałym ruchem rzuca go na krzesło, po czym podwija rękawy swojej koszuli, by w końcu chwycić za skrzypce. Smyczek zawisnął w powietrzu, jakby detektyw zawahał się nad wyborem utworu, który chce zagrać. Opuścił jednak dłonie i z twarzą zwróconą w stronę okna zaczął powoli mówić, a jego głos był w pewnym sensie suchy, pozbawiony emocji.

Opowiadał o Moriartym, o tym, jak sobie uświadomił, że musi na jakiś czas zniknąć, o zaplanowanej „śmierci", w której pomogła mu Molly, o rozmowie na dachu szpitala św. Bartłomieja, o tym co robił przez te lata – głównie o tym jak Mycroft pomagał mu odzyskać dobre imię oraz jak obserwował Johna.

Sam lekarz słuchał w milczeniu, chłonąc każde słowo Sherlocka, a choć detektyw nie ubarwiał swej opowieści wstawkami o swoich uczuciach to i tak widział, że zżera go poczucie winy przez to jak potraktował Johna.

Zakończywszy swą opowieść, Sherlock w milczeniu ułożył skrzypce na ramieniu, chwycił pewniej smyczek i zaczął grać. Nuty były wysokie i czyste, stopniowo wznoszące się w dramatyczne crescendo, by w końcu opaść w spokojny i relaksujący dźwięk.

Zniewalająca muzyka, której twórcą był Sherlock, wreszcie po trzech latach ponownie wypełniła dom przy Baker Street.

_Z dedykacją dla Luny._


End file.
